


walked in

by evoraevora



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, Kayn's POV, M/M, Mild Language, Roommates, kayn is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraevora/pseuds/evoraevora
Summary: “There’s some whores in this house!” Kayn yelled still laughing as he closed the door on Sett and Aphelios.They stopped, mortified.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	walked in

**Author's Note:**

> listened to wap and i really like the there's some whores in this house line

Kayn unlocked the door, pushing it open with his hip as he carried the groceries inside. Dropping them on the counter, he exhaled at carrying all the food on his own. He texted Aphelios to help him carry it, before texting Sett right after to ask for help. He didn’t get a response, so he was forced to carry everything by himself.

He rolled his eyes, before wondering where the two were at. He walked over to their room; the door was closed so he went to knock. His hand stopped midway as he heard the noises. He grinned maliciously, having an idea on what was going on. He chuckled lowly to himself before putting his hand on the knob. 

Kayn was unsure if they locked it, but he tried opening the door anyways. When it turned, Kayn pushed the door open to the sight of Aphelios on top of Sett, both naked. Kayn started laughing, louder now. 

“There’s some whores in this house!” Kayn yelled, still laughing as he closed the door on Sett and Aphelios. 

They stopped, mortified. 

Kayn ran off, his shoulders shaking as he clutched his stomach in laughter. He calmed down enough to start putting the groceries away.

Meanwhile, Aphelios and Sett stilled, staring at each other with wide eyes. The blushes on their face, which was there originally by pleasure, were from embarrassment. Aphelios’s mouth was frozen open as Sett rubbed a hand over his own face in exasperation. Quickly, Aphelios got off of Sett, who groaned at the movement. They both put their underwear back and sat at the edge of the bed.

“Oh my god,” Aphelios whispered out.

Sett, glaring at nothing on the wall, suddenly got up and yelled, “KAYN!” 

Kayn dropped the can of beans he was holding and jetted to hide in the bathroom. Sett was storming out of his room, and banged on the locked bathroom door.

Kayn started laughing again as Sett angrily exclaimed at Kayn.

“You should’ve knocked! Or texted us you were coming back, at least!”

Kayn huffed at that, “I did! Check your phones, but y’all were too busy getting it on! Fucking horndogs!” 

Aphelios called out, “He’s right, Sett,” before Sett was able to respond back to Kayn. Sett angrily exhaled, stomping away, as Kayn cracked open the door to look around. 

He started grinning again, “Y’know, Sett…” He started, as Sett glared at him, his ears flattened, “Y’all made me carry _all_ the groceries on my own, me with my _flimsy_ arms,” Kayn’s arms weren’t flimsy at all, he regularly visited the gym after all, but he still wanted to rub it in. “I think I deserve something in return…” Kayn raised his eyebrows in a _you know_ expression.

Sett groaned, “Fine, Kayn, I’ll buy you take out today, and tomorrow and the day after that.” His ears twitched in annoyance. 

“Aww, Sett! Thank you so much!” Kayn teased, throwing himself onto Sett who pushed him away immediately. Kayn scrunched his face up, “You smell like-”

“Alright!” Sett threw his hands up, walking back to his room.

“Go shower, ya nasties!” Kayn said to the back of Sett, before continuing to put the groceries away. 

His phone chimed, and he looked down at the notification.

A simple ‘ _sorry_ ’ from Aphelios, Kayn smiled, before texting back.

_I didn’t know you were into big men like that 😏_

Kayn heard another yell of his name.


End file.
